


Lena, why are you here?

by Nurannie_The_Wolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Bisexual Kara Danvers, Children, Daddy Kink, Dom Kara Danvers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, If you only read one work by me, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Light BDSM, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Protective Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, Smut, Soft Kara Danvers, Soft Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Soft Lena Luthor, Sub Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurannie_The_Wolf/pseuds/Nurannie_The_Wolf
Summary: Kara and Lena, per usual, are oblivious and useless gays pining over each other. Lena shows up at Kara's apartment after work, maybe more than a little tipsy, and gets taken care of by the little alien blonde. Things may or may not get a little heated.In which I have no idea what I'm doing but wanted to make a Supercorp fic where they get all flustered and stuff.Edit: Now will be a multichapter fic that I plan on going far with!!! We're talking marriage and kids in the future, as well as lots of sex and self discovery, my beautiful kinklings. But first - ANGST!!!
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Querl Dox/Nia Nal
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106





	1. Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, all mistakes are my own. No smut, but if it turns out to be more than a one shot there will be some. Just remember that, kinklings.

_Knock knock knock._

"Just a minute!" Kara called out from her bedroom. She had been trying to replace the sheet on her bed, but every time she went to tuck in the last corner, another corner would pop back up. It had been 15 minutes of this already, and she was close to being a starfish on top of the bed just to ensure the corners stayed down. 

_Knock knock knock._

With a frustrated sigh, she dropped what she was doing and headed to the door. "Hold on, I'm coming." She groaned as she rolled her shoulders, getting rid of a few kinks. When she reached the door she undid the lock, throwing it open to reveal her best friend - and secret crush - Lena Luthor. 

"Lena! What are you doing here?" Kara squeaked out, trying _not_ to take in the full sight of the Luthor in full CEO regalia. What can she say, that skirt really _does_ things to her.

"Hi -" _hiccup_ "- Kara. I j-just wanted to bring you these, as a -" _hiccup_ "- apology for earlier." Lena says, punctuating the last of the sentence with another hiccup. She holds up a bag of chinese, eyeing Kara with a slight tremble to her lower lip. "I'm sorry, Kara."

The kryptonian's brow furrows, opening the door wider. "Lena you have nothing to be sorry about. Are you okay? Come in." She says, taking the bag from Lena and walking over to place it on the kitchen island. Judging by the scent, it contained potstickers. Kara's mouth watered, but first - Lena.

Lena shuffled in - actually _shuffled_ \- and closed the door behind her before leaning back against it.

"I c-canceled our lunch plans." The raven haired woman explained, pouting slightly. "I didn't want t-to," _hiccup_ "but I had an impromptu board meeting, and had to fight with the head of finances over funding for my new project." _Hiccup._

"Lena, that's nothing to be sorry about. I get it, duty comes first." Kara replies, smiling softly before quickly becoming concerned about the other woman. "Lena, are you drunk?" She asks when the Luthor stumbles on her way over to the island, catching herself on the corner of it with her hands before she can fall. "N-No. I only had a few drinks before I l-left my office."

Narrowing her eyes at her friend, Kara steps closer and pokes her in the shoulder. Lena wobbles. "And did you eat anything today since our lunch plans were canceled, before you had those drinks?" She asks, knowing the answer already. 

"Umm... n-no..." Lena mumbles as she regains her balance from Kara's poke, but then confesses. "Maybe it was more than just a few drinks..."

"Lena!" The kryptonian scolds. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's not healthy to go without food like that?!"

"I'm sorry! I just forgot. I h-had so many things going on." _Hiccup._ The pout intensifies as she lurches slightly to the left.

Kara quickly reaches for Lena's shoulders, keeping her upright. "Here, sit down. You're sharing that with me." She says, helping the woman on to a stool and pointing at the bag of food. "You don't have to eat much right now, but you have to eat something." She continues upon hearing the Luthor's groan.

The blonde gets two plates out of the cabinet and starts unpacking the bag. Opening up one of the boxes, she unloads five potstickers onto a plate before sliding it in Lena's direction. "Eat those." She says, smirking as the heiress immediately starts to cram them into her mouth.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

As Kara packs the rest of the food away and puts the plates in the sink, she notices Lena practically asleep leaning on the island. Head on her arm, mouth half open and eyes closed, hair slightly disheveled. It was cute, if not a little uncomfortable looking. 

"Lena... Why don't you stay here tonight? You can wear my clothes and we can watch a movie. You can go home in the morning, when you're sober." The kryptonian offers, heart skipping a beat. There was nothing particularly unusual about her offer, but the thought of Lena sleeping over... _Nope, don't go there Danvers. You're just friends. She's drunk. And she doesn't see you that way._

"No n-no, I can go home. I don't want to impose." The Luthor says, attempting to get up but only succeeding in falling on to the other stool.

"Lena, it's after midnight and you're drunk. You're staying here." Kara laughs, moving to help the poor woman. "Fine." Lena huffs, managing to stand upright with Kara's help. "But you better h-have tylenol in the morning, or I'll have to rethink this friendship." _Hiccup._

"Of course, Lena." Kara chuckles. "Do you think you can go get changed while I find us a movie? You know where everything is, right?"

"Yes, Kara. I'm not a child." Lena rolls her eyes, wobbling her way to Kara's bedroom as the blonde rolls her eyes.

As Lena gets changed into more comfortable clothing, Kara sits on the couch with the remote. Turning the TV on and switching it over to Netflix, she listens to Lena's muffled cursing about heels not going with sweats. "Lena, I can hear you, you know that right? Just go barefoot, you don't need your heels." Kara laughs out, searching for something to watch.

It's quiet for a minute, but then Lena walks out of Kara's room in a low cut blue tank top (apparently opting not to wear her bra, causing Kara'scbreath to hitch), grey sweat pants, and... her black pumps.

"Lena! Take those off!" The blonde busts out laughing. Then almost doubles over as Lena puts her hands on her hips and pouts.

"Stop laughing at me! At least I'm wearing pants!" The ravenette huffs, conceding in kicking her heels off before going to plop down on the couch next to her friend.

Kara stops laughing. _Wait, am I not..._ She looks down at herself. Yep, she's still got them on. "Lena, I am wearing pants." She says, looking at the Luthor quizzically. "No you're not." She replies, bringing her knees to her chest and looking at the TV. 

"Lena, how are my shorts NOT pants?!" Kara laughs, still looking puzzled.

"Because. They're short, like, really short. And they're tight. And black. So really you're just lounging around in your underwear." _Hiccup._ Lena looks to Kara, raising one of her perfect brows and staring her down. 

The blonde blushes and looks away, trying not to squirm under that stare. "Whatever. What do you want to watch?"

Lena giggles, but then just shrugs. "Whatever you want to watch." She yawns. Kara rolls her eyes and just clicks on the first movie she sees, not really paying attention. 

"Kara, you're not mad at me, are you?" Lena frowns, scooting closer to the kryptonian on the couch. "No, Lena, I'm not mad at you. How could I be?"

Lena's frown deepens. "I mean, why would I be?" Kara corrects, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks. "I-I don't know. I just thought maybe you were upset that canceled our plans, and then that I didn't eat... and then that I ate your potstickers! Oh my God, Kara, I ate your potstickers! I'm so sorry!" Lena rattles off, beginning to sniffle.

Kara chuckles, but stops when she sees the look on Lena's face. The woman has fat tears rolling down her face and her lower lip trembles before she bites into it, clearly truly upset at the events that have transpired. "Lena, hush, it's okay." The blonde tries to soothe the other woman, pulling her into a hug and rubbing circles on her back. Lena fits her head into the crook of Kara's neck and nuzzles it, sniffling. 

Kara's breath hitches, heart skipping a beat. "Lena, you've done nothing wrong. I promise I'm not mad at you." The blonde murmurs, holding the other woman closer to her and turning so that they're in a more comfortable position. "You're okay."

"P-Promise?" Lena sobs. "I promise, Lena. Hey, is that all that you're upset about? Talk to me..." Lena shakes her head, crying more. Hot tears have soaked through the shoulder of Kara's grey t-shirt.

"Okay, it's okay. You don't have to. Come on, I'll take you to bed." Kara soothes, trying to detach herself from the ravenette. She gives up when all that happens is an increase in tears as Lena grips her shoulders hard enough to leave a bruise, if she were capable of bruising.

Kara stands up, taking Lena with her as the woman wraps her legs around Kara's waist, burrowing further into the blondes neck and hiding in her hair. "Shhh, Lena. You're okay." Kara murmurs, bringing the Luthor to her room before laying her on the bed. She grabs the pillows and blankets from nearby, placing them on the bed - two pillows behind her friend and two on the other side, blanket covering her. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she continues to soothe the drunk woman. 

"Shhh, you're okay Lena. I'll be on the couch if you need me, okay?" She moves to get up, turning the lamp off.

"N-No! Please don't l-leave me! Not you too..." Lena cries out, gripping the covers tightly. 

Kara looks at the heiress, usually so proud and confident... but now she looks small. Vulnerable. 

She sighs. "Okay, Lena. I'll stay. You'll never lose me." She whispers, crawling onto the other side of the bed. As soon as she lays down Lena burrows into her side, sniffling, leaving Kara to wonder just what exactly is going on with the CEO and how she's going to help her without revealing her feelings. Feelings that are, in fact, very hard to ignore when the one they are for is snuggled into you, clutching you like you're the only thing they need to make it through the darkness of their life...


	2. Keep Me Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena can't seem to let go. Kara both does and doesn't want her to, but why is that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not gonna lie, I JUST wrote this. I couldn't find the motivation to actually write this weekend, but I said Monday I'd have this up so HERE YA GO AND I'M SORRY.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me. :,(

Kara jerks awake. There's a leg thrown over her hip, and it takes her a minute to both remember and realize why that is. Lena.

 _Lena Luthor_ is in her bed. _Her_ bed. Kara let's out a small squeak, launching herself partially off the bed. She succeeds in fleeing from the confines of that very pale, smooth, _sexy_ \- _'Don't go there, Danvers!!!' -_ leg.

Right, but... Lena had apparently also had a hold of her shirt. So now, Kara lays there, half of her body on the floor and the other half kept on the bed due to the grasp of her drunk best friend/crush. _'_ _Wonderful.'_ She tries not to panic.

"Kara... What was that all about?" Lena rasps, looking wide eyed at the blonde. _'Oh Rao of course that woke her up f-'._

"Umm... Nothing. Sorry Lena, I didn't mean to wake you." Kara mumbles.

"No, it's fine. What time is it?"

Glancing at the alarm clock on her nightstand, the Kryptonian replies. "It's 4:32 in the morning, Lee."

The Luthor groans. "I have to be at the office in a few hours, but my head is killing me."

"I'll get you some Tylenol and a glass of water." Kara chuckles.

"Mmm, that sounds great, thanks Kar." The other woman murmurs, a soft smile on her face as her eyes start to close again. 

"Hey, Lee..."

"Yes, Kar?" Lena grunts, raising a perfectly manicured brow without even opening her eyes.

"You kind of have to let go of me for me to be able to go get you those things." The blonde laughs.

Lena's smile falters, her eyes flutter open. "Oh... Yeah, I guess I do..." She frowns, slowly releasing the hero.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kara asks, brows furrowed in concern. "Talk to me?"

The ravenette sighs, closing her eyes again. "It's nothing, Kara. I just... Need that Tylenol." She settles on saying. 

"Okay, yeah. I'll be right back." Kara knows there's more to it, that there's things Lena isn't telling her, but she resigns herself to letting the other woman decide when she's ready to talk about it. So she picks herself up off of the floor, fixes her shirt - because wow had did it ride up that high on her stomach - and retrieves a bottle of water and a couple pills for her friend. She'll take care of Lena in whatever way she will let her, and right now that means to help with her hangover. 

"Here." The blonde says as she walks back into the room, turning the lamp on and helping the other woman sit up before handing over the fetched items.

"Thank you." Lena murmurs, popping the meds into her mouth and proceeding to down half the bottle of water. "I really needed that." She smiles.

"Kara... I'm sorry about tonight. I should not have come the way I did, and I certainly should not have stayed."

"Don't worry about it Lena. If I had a problem with it, I'd tell you. Okay?"

"Okay..." Lena whispers.

"Lee... You don't have to tell me anything, but... You seemed very afraid that I was going to leave you earlier." The blonde said worriedly, reaching up to fiddle with a lock of her hair in absence of her glasses. She sighs. "Look... I'm not going anywhere. There's literally nothing you could ever do to get rid of me, so you're stuck with me. I know you don't have the best experience with people, but I'm not people. I'm me, and you're you. So you don't have to worry about that, okay? I'm not -"

"Thank you, Kara." Lena cuts off the kryptonian's rambling with a sad smile. "I-I just... I'm sorry, Kara. I've just been struggling with things lately, and I know you're not like everyone else, I really do, but... There's just this nagging part of me that says that you're going to turn your back on me too..."

Kara looks at Lena, really looks at her, and feels a surge of emotion start to swell within her chest. Lena was trusting her enough to tell her one of her biggest fears, and the fear was of - in a way - losing Kara. The alien quickly grabs the water and sets it aside before wrapping her friend into a hug, moving to against the pillows.

The Luthor gasps, and lets out a whimper before starting to softly cry into her best friend's arms. "You don't have to do this, Kar. I'm sorry, I promise I'm fine." She chokes out unconvincingly.

"Hush. Yes I do, and no you're not." The blonde soothes, rocking Lena gently and holding her closely. "I'm not going anywhere, ever. I promise. You'll always have me, Lena."

"T-Thank y-you..." Lena sobs.

"Shhh, just get some rest. I'll wake you up in a couple hours and fly you to work, okay? Just sleep, I'm here." Kara whispers in her ear. Lena snuggles closer, burrowing into Kara's warmth and hiding her face in blonde curls. She clutches the kryptonian's shirt in one hand so hard that her knuckles have gone white, like she's afraid that Kara will float away if she doesn't keep hold of her, regardless of what she said.

"Shhh, I've got you, Lee. That will never change."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments keep me motivated, so keep them coming please!!!
> 
> No beta, per usual, so all mistakes are my own. Feel free to yell at me about them!
> 
> Also, I'm open to prompts and ideas for this fic and any other so go ahead and bring it on! Honestly I just want to be a writer again, I'm so sick of this creativity block that I've had. Quarantine is helping me in that department. Stay safe my lovelies! 
> 
> AND WASH YOUR HANDS!!!


	3. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small time jump.  
> Kara's oblivious. Or is she?  
> The gang shows up for Game Night, and they all need therapy.
> 
> Part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a late chapter, meant to have it up Thursday but uhh... 4 year olds are handfuls. 
> 
> Dansen shippers you're welcome. Sorry my fellow Sanvers peeps, but they all need therapy and Kelly just sets things up too well for comedy and the LACK of therapy they all receive, regardless of her being an actual trauma specialist. Just yikes.
> 
> Please keep hands and feet inside the ride at all times. It's gonna get a lil bumpy.

It had been a few days since Lena had spent the night at Kara's, and the kryptonian had flown her to her penthouse to change and then to work as she said she would. It was now a Friday, and the obligatory Game Night was tonight, and of course Lena will show up because it's _Kara._ How could she not show up for Kara? Perfect, sunny, absolutely drop dead _gorgeous_ Kara...

Lena sighs, lifting her hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. The heiress had been avoiding the blonde ever since that night. Lunch dates? She found a work related reason to cancel. Movie Nights? She had a long day at the office and just wanted to go home and prepare for another one the next day. She hated herself for it, but she just didn't know how to face her friend after showing that much weakness. 

_Enough. Get to work, Luthor._ Lena mentally chastises herself, removing her hand from her face and beginning to check her email. It was going to be a long day...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

There's a commotion at the door that has Lena reaching for her handbag, and the pistol that resides inside, but then the door opens wide and in comes her favorite reporter with her assistant, Jess, hot on her heels. Lena sighs, inwardly cringing at having to face Kara without any sort of preparation. She should've known her avoidance tactics wouldn't continue to work for long.

"I'm sorry Ms. Luthor, she wouldn't take no for an answer." Jess huffs, eyeing Kara. Lena can't help but give a small smile at her assistant's disheveled appearance. She must have put up one hell of a fight trying to bar Kara's entrance. 

"It's okay, Jess. Go ahead and add Ms. Danvers back to the list." The _list._ The list of everyone allowed access to her without an appointment of any kind. The one she no longer had anyone on, including Kara, up until a moment ago.

The blonde beams at Lena, hands on her hips in a stance similar to the one she uses as Supergirl. "Thank you, Lena." She says, sounding so sweet it makes Lena's heart flutter before she mentally berates herself because _Kara can hear it._

"Lee, you are coming to Game Night tonight, right?" Kara drawls after Jess leaves them, head tilted to the side in an adorable, very puppy-like manner.

"Yes, Kar. I told you I would. I have to, if I want to make up for our lunch dates."

"Then Lena... Why are you still here?" The alien says, looking at Lena like she knows something the other woman doesn't. She's smiling from ear to ear as the CEO frowns.

"Kar... Are you feeling okay?" Lena let's out slowly. Did Kara not remember that she works here, and even owns the place? _Well, no... She showed up here, so she must rem-_

The blonde giggles, and it only confuses Lena more. "Kara w-"

"Lena, check the time."

Lena does, and blinks. That can't be right. There's no way that the time she's looking at is correct. If it were, she'd be way behind her schedule for the day. She would have had to leave work a half hour ago in order to get ready for Game Night. In order to _prepare herself_ for Game Night, and for facing Kara.

Kara chuckles. "Come on, Lee. You can borrow some of my clothes again. We're going to be late and all of my potstickers will be gone!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I am NOT gullible." Kara pouts, throwing a chopstick at her sister.

"You so are." Nia concedes.

"NIA HOW DARE YOU?!"

"Alex convinced you that it was a rite of passage to jump into the lion enclosure at the zoo, because of something in the Bible! How does that make you NOT gullible?!"

Kara flushes, glancing to Lena. The heiress is sitting on the couch next to Kelly, the two women smiling and muttering about the two sisters in exasperation. _How could I NOT love her when she's this adorable?_ Lena thinks.

"I- I was new to Earth. How was I supposed to know?!" The blonde crosses her arms and sinks into her chair, lower lip stuck out in the biggest and most adorable pout Lena has ever seen her make, and she can't help but laugh.

"Hey! Lee, don't laugh at me!" Kara cries indignantly. 

"It's not my fault you're being all - all..." Lena waves her arms at Kara, giggling. 

"All what, huh?" The blonde leans forward, eyes narrowed at Lena.

"All... you know what!" Lena laughs, leaning towards the other woman as well.

"No I don't know what that's why I'm asking!" Kara leans closer.

"All... All... cute and stuff!" The Luthor hiccups, leaning even closer. Their faces now only a few inches apart. 

Kara immediately blushes, the red tinge creeping over her cheeks and ears and along her neck. Her gaze flicks down to Lena's lips and her tongue darts out to wet her lips. Lena starts to close the distance and -

" _Ahem!_ " Alex coughs, narrowing her eyes as Kara nearly flies backwards into her seat. Kelly rolls her eyes and Nia giggles at the situation, at how Lena is now practically falling off the couch before Kara surges forward yet again to right her.

"Lena, your drunk. Wait, how are you drunk? You shouldn't be drunk. You haven't had that much to drink." The blonde rambles out.

Now Alex looks sheepish. "We might have had a small, teensy little drinking competition while you were out stopping that alien bar fight earlier..."

"Is that why Brainy is passed out?!"

"He thought he outdrink me." Lena shrugged and hiccups. "He thought wrong."

Kara sighs. There's no way she was going to let her friend go home like this later, so it looked like if Lena didn't sober up soon then she'd be staying the night again. _Not that I would mind getting to cuddle again..._ She thought with a small smile, helping Lena lean back into the couch and rubbing her shoulders before returning to her own seat. She pretends not to see the look on her sister's face.

"Kara, what game should we play next?" Nia asks from her position on the floor, where she'd been carding her fingers through a drooling, unconscious Brainy's hair. _Just how much did he drink?! He should've known not to try against Lena..._

Alex jumped in with a sly smile before the kryptonian could answer. "How about spin the bottle?"

"Yeah! Let me wake Brainy up, though..."

"Really, Alex?" Kelly smirks and rolls her eyes.

"I haven't played that since boarding school. I'm in." Lena giggles.

Everyone starts to move the coffee table out of the way. They situate themselves in a very oddly shaped circle, Brainy having been awoken but only barely. Alex keeps her eyes on Kara the entire time... The blonde gulps.

_Rao, save me from the nightmare that is my sister..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per usual, no beta. All mistakes are my own!!! I got tired towards the end of this chapter, sorry if it shows!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you've enjoyed your ride, and comment how I could make it better!
> 
> Thaaaank youuuu, potatoessssss!!! And have a WONDERFUL DAYYYYYY!!!


	4. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, just an update. Sorry!

Heyo potatoes, just wanted to let you know that I am still writing this but it's going to be a little while before you get a chapter. I got half of the Spin the Bottle chapter written before all hell broke loose in my life. I'm talking death, Alzheimer's, divorce, and drugs situations going on with my family. Add in COVID-19 and it's even worse. 

I also happen to be a service dog handler, and while out for a walk my dog got attacked so it's been tough with her having to stay mostly out of commission while I retrain her. Crazy to think that in under two minutes, my highly trained dog's entire career and even life can be put on the line... Just, ugh...

Anyways, despite all of that, your girl managed to also get a girlfriend?! Dudes and dudettes, I'm so lucky to have her. Like, ugh. SO. LUCKY. 

Bye for now, I'll see you guys with another chapter here soon I promise! Working on it now!

**Author's Note:**

> I write things on my phone, and can't always tell how much I've actually written. Please forgive me for it, but feel free to yell at me if it seems too short.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are my own. Helpful criticism is definitely welcome, and also comments give me life and the inspiration to keep writing so please don't be afraid to leave one!!!
> 
> If this is liked it may have multiple chapters, so push for it in the comments if you want to see it happen! 
> 
> Thank you my lovelies!!!


End file.
